


Kid

by what_would_gat_do



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_would_gat_do/pseuds/what_would_gat_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone other than Carlos comes to the Boss' rescue in Stilwater prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't continue this one.

Winston heard voices. 

“Yes, that looks like it healed nicely.” A soft female voice announced. Winston opened his eyes, and promptly shut them again with a groan of pain. It’s too fucking bright. He tried again, spotting two sneering cops. What a lovely sight, he thought sarcastically, then winced. It was a natural reaction to police. 

“Be careful Doctor, your patient’s dangerous.” Warned one cop. Wait, where the fuck am I? Jail? The last time he checked, he was on a boat….and then, nothing. The other cop pointed a finger at Winston threateningly, saying; “You got anything you wanna say to the judge you better start thinking of it now…..” Judge? For which crime? How had they caught him? He didn't remember anything. 

“You’re wasting your time….Let’s get a hold of Troy.” Troy? His Troy? Surely not. 

Pssst Hey, Hey!” An English accent, far more refined than his own was coming from the bed next to him. The curtain was pulled back, and a black haired boy was on the other side. Boy, for he couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. “Are you…the Saint?” The boy. Voice laced with pain, asked. Winston, suspicious, replied; “Depends on who’s askin.’” The winced, holding his side. He was bleeding. “One of the inmates….said I could find you here. Listen….we’re getting out of here.” The boy had to take breaks for air between words. 

Brilliant, someone on the same page, but it’s not gonna be easy. “Well, I’m sure if we ask nicely.” Winston said sarcastically. “Through extensive research…I have found a way out.” Winston fired back quickly; “Then why are you still here?” The boy managed to chuckle. “Listen, I’m the brains, I needed brawn. Who better than the man who got himself blown up and still managed to survive?” Blown up? Wait, blown up! Someone blew up the boat. Oh when he got his hands on the motherfucker who tried to kill him…”And I’m just supposed to trust someone I don’t even know?” Winston wasn't in a particularly trusting mood. The boy’s eyes widened comically and he gestured to the wound on his side. “Are you kidding me? I got someone to stab me just to get to you!” 

“How do I know that you didn't just annoy some guy enough to stab you? You seem the type.” The boy looked pissed now. “Come on! I’m trying to get you out of here! There’s not exactly people lining up to help you.” Winston grits his teeth. “Hey fuck you man, I've got the Saints!” The boy rolled his eyes. “Suuuuure you do. I think you've been in a coma longer than you think. Anyway, this is the best way. I’m already giving you a way out. There’s no reason not to trust me. If they catch you, they catch me too.” Out longer than I think? He couldn't have been knocked out more than a few weeks. How badly could the Saints have been fucked up since he got blown up? Whatever, the kid was right, his escape plan was the best option right now.

“What have you got in mind kid?” The kid lit up. Well, once we get outside the prison walls, we’re still stuck on an island so we’ll have to steal a boat. That’s where you come in.” The boy winked. The kid was weird, but he was his only ally right now. Winston sighed. “Let’s get out of here then.” The kid rose shakily. “Great, what should I call you? None of the inmates knew your name.” Winston mulled it over. He was starting over, and he was going to take the Saints for his own.

“You can call me Boss.” It was only fitting.

The kid rolled his eyes at the title, but stuck out his hand. Winston shook it. 

“Charming. Well Boss, Matt Miller at your service.”


End file.
